Nico Saiba
|-|Niko Saiba= |-|Ride-Player Niko= Summary Nico Saiba (西馬 ニコ Saiba Niko) is a professional gamer and supporting character in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Originally approaching Taiga Hanaya for her vendetta against "Genius Gamer M", Nico eventually becomes Taiga's assistant in handling the Bugster crisis. She later became Ride-Player Nico (ライドプレイヤーニコ Raido Purēyā Niko) during the Kamen Rider Chronicle crisis. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 7-C, likely higher Name: Nico Saiba, Ride-Player Niko, Genius Gamer "N" Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Gamer, Rider Player Powers and Abilities: Transformation with Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Most of her attacks and weapons are energy-based), Enhanced Senses with Normal Ride Goggles (Enhances her vision), React Signal (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and High Surround Ear (Enhances her hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with ReguLife Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Flight with Balloon, Can use Energy Item Attack Potency: Human level | Large Town level (Should be on par with Level 10 Riders), likely higher (Can defeat Level 30 Bugsters and one-shot weakened Graphite Level 99 which should be comparable to Level 99 Riders) Speed: ''' '''Normal Human | At least Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: Human level | Large Town level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, many meters with projectile Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. **'Gashacon Magnum:' Temporary weapon borrowed from Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe **'Nico's Backpack:' Ride-Player Nico's backpack. It contains items that are of personal value to Nico (and to nobody else). Intelligence: Gifted, she is a professional gamer who goes by the alias "N", a reference to the genius gamer M. Her skills are such that she was able to be the runner-up in a gaming tournament at the age of only 12. According to Taiga Hanaya, she makes around ¥100 million a year in winnings. This is also shown as she becomes a Ride Player, beating Revol easily with a coordinated use of Energy items and her skills. Weaknesses: Normal human weakness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapon's finishers *'Gashacon Magnum' **'Rider Critical Finish' ***'Handgun:' Nico shoots a powerful blast of purple energy at the enemy. This time, it's the Gashat that announces the attack instead of Nico herself. As Ride-Player *'Nico Critical Kick:' Nico jumps up high in the air and performs a powerful Rider Kick at the enemy charged with rainbow energy. Also, unlike any Critical finisher, she announces this finisher name by herself when using it. *'Nico Critical Punch:' Nico delivers a powerful Rider Punch at the enemy charged with rainbow energy. Also, like her Rider Kick finisher, she announces this finisher name by herself when using it. Key: Human | Ride-Player Niko Gallery Kamen Rider Chronicle| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Heroes Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gamers Category:Armored Characters Category:CR Members